Sacré Graal
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Sacré Graal. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, tout se passe au temps du Roi Arthur... Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


- Un cruchon, aubergiste ! beugla l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Damon maugréa contre cet inconnu qui s'adressait au barman d'une manière pour le moins moyen-âgeuse.

- Y en a vraiment qui sont pas fini dans leur tête quand même… pour lui-même.

Pourtant, il était lui aussi assis à cette table collante, dans ce bouge sombre, dépourvu de lumière, empuanti d'odeurs indéfinissables à son odorat hypersensible. Et devant lui, trônait un bon pichet empli d'un liquide jaune pisseux à forte odeur de bière peu raffinée.

L'homme revint, chargé de son dit récipient, qui parut être davantage un grand broc qu'un simple pichet… Mais que faisait il ?! Pourquoi comprit-il soudain que l'homme allait s'installer justement à sa table ?

En effet, l'homme se laissa tomber sur le banc face à lui, sous un craquement menaçant, le sourire plein de chicots jaunes, l'œil bleu et pétillant de bonheur.

- A la vôtre Sir ! trinqua-t-il, cognant son contenant avec celui de Damon, qui déborda sans que cela ne le perturbe davantage.

- Sir… ? commença Damon dubitatif

- Ah pardon, Sir… Vous êtes là incognito, c'est vrai, j'oublie à chaque fois… gloussant peu discrètement.

Puis il but d'une seule lampée une bonne moitié de sa bière… avant de lâcher un de ces rôts monumentaux.

- Pardon Sir mais… moi, la bière, ça remonte sitôt avalée… se tapant le thorax sans douceur, afin de s'assurer d'avoir tout évacué.

- Vous êtes dég… y a pas de souci… se reprit Damon. Dites moi plutôt ce qu'on fait dans ce taudis…

- Quel taudis ?! presqu'offusqué. On y sert le meilleur canard qui soit ! Juteux à souhait, je ne vous dis que ça ! se frottant déjà l'estomac.

- Ok, mais on n'est pas là pour bouffer de la volaille, si ?!

- Ah non ! On est là pour le Graal, Sir… ouvrant grand ses yeux habités.

- Pour le… ? se sentant défaillir, ayant peur de comprendre…

- Bah le Graal ! Vous nous bassinez avec ça depuis que je vous connais ! décréta son compagnon sans animosité aucune.

Damon regarda plus attentivement son accoutrement… cuir de bonne qualité mais non manufacturé, pas de jean, pas de chaussure italienne mais des bottes sur mesure sans forme, une espèce de cape qui puait la bête pleine de poils naturels et picotants…

- Oh putain… ne put il s'empêcher de lâcher… Dites moi comment je m'appelle… ?

- Mais j'ai pas le droit Sir… ! Vous êtes là _incognito_ ! rappela, s'il était encore nécessaire, son compagnon décidemment abruti.

- Dites moi ! somma Damon.

- Arthur, Sir ! Votre bière est tournée, dites ?! Aubergiiiiste !

- Mais taisez vous ! se sentant pâlir, frappant du poing sur la table poisseuse.

- Alors, vous voyez que vous voulez être incognito ! ravi d'avoir raison, le désignant pourtant du doigt.

- Bon, ok, je suis le Roi Arthur et je cherche le Graal… résuma Damon sans doute pour mieux s'en convaincre. Et il se trouvait donc dans un boui-boui infâme au milieu de nulle part ?

- Mais vous avez quoi contre cette bonne maison ?! J'y viens tous les jours avec Cara…doc, réalisant qu'il en disait sans doute de trop là, baissant le nez.

- Rien ! rien… capitula le brun impatient. Mais me dites pas que le Graal se trouve entre ces murs…

- Mais non ! retrouvant sa bonhommie, reprenant une gorgée. Nous avons rendez-vous avec notre informateur, sur un ton de conspiration.

- Notre informateur… répéta Damon à la limite de la moquerie que l'autre ne nota même pas.

- Oui, il parait qu'il aurait une piste, vers Lucrèce…

- Lucrèce… je vais aller jusqu'à Lucrèce… sur le même ton hypnotique.

- Si l'informateur me parait fiable, c'est ce que je ferais à votre place, foi de Perceval, Sir…

- Ne m'appelez pas Sir… ! souffla-t-il agacé.

Il était si occupé à se chamailler avec son pseudo chevalier qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la personne qui vint s'asseoir sur son banc, à sa droite.

- Excusez moi, mais c'est encore ma… ! commença-t-il, outré.

Elle baissa sa capuche en regardant Perceval devant elle, sans daigner réagir à son mécontentement à lui.

- Vous êtes Provençal Le Gaulois ? demanda-t-elle, sans manière, dévoilant sa chevelure noire et ondulée.

- Perceval Le Gallois, oui ! Et voici le Roi Arthur ! présentant Damon, fièrement.

- Elena ?! s'écria Damon. Et vous, criez le sur tous les toits aussi, pendant que vous y êtes ! ne manqua-t-il pas de rouspéter avant de revenir à sa voisine. Elena ! Je suis content de te voir, je ne sais pas ce que signifie encore cette blague à deux balles, mais... s'interrompant.

Elle le toisa en silence de ses yeux dorés, toujours aussi sérieuse et hautaine.

- Tu n'es pas Elena... en déduisit le vampire roi.

- Guenièvre... Sir... hochant la tête en signe de salut.

- Mais biensûr... Chère Guenièvre, pouvez vous donc m'en dire davantage sur ce fameux gobelet ?

- Le Graal Sir ! Ce n'est pas rien !

- Certes, mais ce n'est qu'une légende non ? Alors qu'on pourrait faire un petit voyage sympa à Lucrèce, c'est très romantique à cette saison !

- Mais Sir ! C'est rempli de Romains ! s'insurgea Perceval, déjà effrayé.

- Ah oui, mince... se souvenant de l'époque. Bon, ba on peut patienter quelques décennies et y retourner quand le coin sera plus apaisé !

- Sir ?!

- Mais oui ! C'est nous les légendes ! rit Damon avant d'embrasser Guenièvre à pleine bouche...


End file.
